criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
John Lafayette
John Lafayette is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Lafayette portrayed Doctor Jim Lorenz in the Season Three episode "Lucky". Filmography *The Following (2013-2015) as Scott Turner (12 episodes) *Bad Country (2014) as Keith *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Mr. Dobbs *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Clark Ashton *Crossing Over (2009) as OIG Agent Womack *Bones (2008) as Headmaster Donnegan *Weeds (2008) as Downtown Rehab Counselor (2 episodes) *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Judge Hugh Vandeweghe *Criminal Minds - "Lucky" (2007) TV episode - Doctor Jim Lorenz *Cold Case (2007) as Augustine Bennet *The Young and the Restless (2007) as Dr. Woods (4 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Norton *Supernatural (2006) as George Darrow *ER (2006) as Harold Anderson *The Closer (2006) as Ron Talmadge *E-Ring (2005-2006) as Three-Star General (5 episodes) *House (2005) as Dr. Schisgal *Loverboy (2005) as Allen Rawley *Eulogy (2004) as Doctor *The West Wing (2004) as Dr. Louis Foy *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Judge *JAG (2000-2003) as Commander Rolston/Admiral McPhee (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2002) as Mike Ray *CSI: Miami (2002) as Fisherman #1 (uncredited) *Any Day Now (1998-2002) as James Jackson (36 episodes) *The Guardian (2002) as Henry Sloan *The District (2000) as Leo *Price of Glory (2000) as Dr. Bill Ward (credited as John La Fayette) *Chicago Hope (1999) as Steve Carver *The Sky's on Fire (1999) as Jeremy *A Civil Action (1998) as Geologist (credited as John La Fayette) *Black Thunder (1998) as Demuth *Indiscreet (1998) as Gary Brooks *Doctor Dolittle (1998) as Reverend *A Bright Shining Lie (1998) as Major Jones *Hamburger Helper (1998) as Don (short) *Nowhere Land (1998) as Keith Anderson *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) as Jeremy Britt (credited as John LaFayette) *The Burning Zone (1997) as Quentin Bernard *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) as Leon Barlow *Murder One (1997) as Mr. Otwell (2 episodes, credited as John LaFayette) *Crash Dive (1996) as Cmdr. Crichton (video, credited as John LaFayette) *Clinic E (1996) as Curtis (short) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) as Sterling Penn (credited as John LaFayette) *Temptress (1995) as Doctor *Clear and Present Danger (1994) as CIA Analyst Alex Winter *Monkey Trouble (1994) as Cates *Greedy (1994) as Wayne *Thea (1993) as Shopper #1 (credited as John LaFayette) *Patriot Games (1992) as Winter *White Sands (1992) as FBI Agent Demott *Article 99 (1992) as Neurologist *Switch (1991) as Sgt. Phillips *Full Fathom Five (1990) as Lasovic *Watchers II (1990) as Watson *Tales from the Crypt (1990) as Older Guard *Thirtysomething (1989) as Police Officer *The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) as Background Voice (voice, credited as John La Fayette) *Deadly Weapon (1989) as Sgt. Conroy *Lords of the Deep (1989) as Shuttle commander *Moonlighting (1989) as Bailiff *The Terror Within (1989) as Andre (credited as John LaFayette) *Fright Night Part 2 (1988) as Bartender *Remote Control (1988) as Pete *Matlock (1987) as Sergeant *Jaws: The Revenge (1987) as Additional Voices (voice) *Roomies (1987) as Mr. Osgood *Starman (1987) as Michael Goodman *Hill Street Blues (1985-1987) as Paramedic (8 episodes) *MacGyver (1987) as Guard *Blue de Ville (1986) as Lieutenant *Neon Maniacs (1986) as Thomas (credited as John LaFayette) *An Early Frost (1985) as Paramedic *Highway to Heaven (1985) as Cop *The Atlanta Child Murders (1985) as Young Lawyer (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Blue Thunder (1984) as Captain Nash *The Day After (1983) as Radiologist (uncredited) *Knots Landing (1983) as Deputy #1 *The Powers of Matthew Star (1983) as Saunders (credited as John LaFayette) *Cagney & Lacey (1982) as Sketch Artist *Beyond Westworld (1980) as Power Plant Guard *Good Luck, Miss Wyckoff (1979) as Rafe Collins *Roots: The Next Generations (1979) as Nate Atkins (TV miniseries) *ABC Afterschool Specials (1978) as Jackie Robinson (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs